La Tortura
by EnterradoR
Summary: Vegeta es torturado por Freezer de la peor de las maneras.


Disclaimer: Drazon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Hola! que tal, este es mi primer fic del 2015 :D ojala que hayan pasado un año nuevo fenomenal y todo vaya excelente en este año ^^ Y con motivo de que en la nueva peli de DBZ el enemigo sera Freezer se me ocurrio hacer este fic pues supongo que ademas de humillarlo incontables veces tambien Freezer debio torturarlo mas de una vez. Por eso espero que en esta nueva peli Vegeta sea quien acabe con Freezer pues deberia tener su merecida venganza. Ojala sea asi aunque no me quiero ilusionar en vano xD.

Por cierto una pequeña advertencia, si el tema de la tortura puede herir tu sensibilidad mejor no leas esto. No creo que sea grafico ni nada de eso pero por si acaso aviso, quien avisa no engaña :P Sin mas dilaciones ojala les guste este fic ;D

* * *

_**La Tortura**_

* * *

Abrió los ojos tan lentamente que realmente creyó que sus párpados pesaban toneladas. Su conciencia había despertado una vez más del sueño en que su aletargado cuerpo había caído tan profundamente. Aunque sabía que no debía albergar la más mínima esperanza, sus primeros difusos pensamientos se permitieron tenerla. Pero grande fue su decepción al ver nuevamente que nada había cambiado. La extrema oscuridad seguía cobijándolo, intentando consumirlo como siempre quería hacerlo. Había estado tanto tiempo al regazo de la oscuridad que sus ojos se habían adaptado totalmente a las sombras. Por lo mismo tenía la certeza de que si volvía a ver la luz esta le dañaría. De hecho, si el saiya conociera las leyendas sobre los vampiros terrícolas sin duda que se sentiría como uno.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado encerrado? No tenía claridad pero si su mente había logrado resistir los delirios en que quería caer, entonces ya habían transcurrido tres semanas. Si en cambio estaba errado podía ser más o podía ser menos, pero la cifra no debía estar alejada de su cálculo. Después de todo vivir por siempre en la oscuridad era un problema para deducir el tiempo transcurrido, pero no lo suficiente para alguien tan hábil como él.

Si el cálculo de su mente era correcto entonces realmente tres semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que probó un bocado. Veintiún malditos días sin comer absolutamente nada. La primera semana apenas fue capaz de soportar el hambre que le carcomía las entrañas. Llegó a pensar que su estómago, a falta de comida, terminaría liberando sus jugos gástricos para merendárselo a él mismo. Por suerte, el órgano principal del aparato digestivo no tenía autonomía. Pero eso no lo eximía del sufrimiento que padecía su dueño. Durante la primera semana los rugidos que su panza daba exigiendo comida fueron atronadores. Sin embargo, en estos últimos días ya habían cesado. Su estómago, al igual que él, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada.

Para martirizarse aún más, su angustiada mente tendía a recordar el sabor de la carne fresca, esa que tanto le gustaba devorar. Siempre había comido como una bestia. Cuanto ansiaba volver a hacerlo una vez más. Pero Freezer, maquiavélico como nadie, había ordenado dejarlo sin comida como castigo por su actitud desafiante pues sabía que la peor tortura para un saiyajin, sin duda alguna, era morir de hambre.

Después de tres semanas sin comer, ¿sus pulmones tendrían la suficiente energía para seguir realizando el acto de respiración? No lo sabía, pues la malnutrición ya comenzaba a causar estragos en su cuerpo saiya, quienes necesitaban mucha más comida que cualquier humano regular. Por lo tanto Vegeta estaba sufriendo de una manera que era inimaginable incluso para un ser humano. La disminución de su tasa metabólica y la pérdida de peso comenzaba a afectar cada uno de sus órganos. De hecho, claramente ya hasta respirar le costaba esfuerzo. Algo tan natural y que se ve tan fácil de hacer ahora le costaba la poca energía de la que aún disponía. Tenía claro que de seguir así muy pronto moriría. El orgulloso príncipe saiyajin moriría de inanición. De hambre y no en batalla como debía hacerlo un verdadero guerrero. Que poca dignidad tenía morir así. El príncipe de la raza más poderosa, aquel que había aniquilado miles en tantos planetas, moriría de inanición en una maldita celda subterránea.

El lugar de su encierro era el planeta más tenebroso en existencia. El solo escuchar su nombre provocaba escalofríos en todos quienes sabían lo que sucedía en ese sitio. El planeta Sharot era aquel destinado por el Emperador Freezer a sacar confesiones a través de torturas inimaginables. Información de suma importancia, tal como la ubicación de valiosos minerales, recursos y riquezas naturales, eran sacadas a la fuerza de los prisioneros a través de las peores torturas. Torturas que dejaban a las de la edad media terrícola, aún con toda la crueldad que tenían, como juegos de niños. De ese calibre era el dolor que se provocaba en ese lugar. Los agentes de Freezer no tenían límites en su imaginación, pues tal cualidad nunca había tenido límite alguno. Castigos de todo tipo eran algo común: quemaduras con fuego, rayos láser, agua hirviendo, desmembramientos, electrocuciones, degollamientos, decapitaciones de seres queridos frente a los cautivos, ahorcamientos, violaciones tanto carnales como con instrumentos, el uso de animales salvajes y monstruos para morir devorado, entre tantas otras técnicas, hacían gala del más terrible dolor. De aquel terrorífico lugar nadie salía con vida.

Los verdugos, totalmente carentes de todo sentimiento o la más mínima empatía hacia sus víctimas, exacerbaban su sadismo al no tener límites de ningún tipo. Freezer, en persona, los había elegido por sus condiciones tan óptimas para el trabajo que desempeñaban.

Ser torturador era un postre demasiado delicioso, reservado sólo para aquellos que no poseían sentimientos ni empatía. Para ellos, ver el sufrimiento en el otro resultaba el mayor de los manjares. Después de todo, al morbo había que alimentarlo de una forma o de otra. Ser verdugo era el mejor trabajo que podía existir. El destino que el bondadoso universo había forjado para todos ellos.

Pero, ¿por qué Vegeta, un guerrero de la élite saiya, se encontraba en aquel planeta infernal? Por el pecado que su insolente persona se había atrevido a cometer. Desafiar a Freezer delante de todos fue el error que jamás debió cometer. Por ello, el conquistador de planetas, con su tranquilidad y soberbia acostumbrada, decidió castigarlo enviándolo al lugar más siniestro de la galaxia del norte y probablemente del universo entero: el planeta Sharot.

* * *

— _He acabado la misión en el planeta Hercólubus en tres días, gran Freezer —informó un muy joven Vegeta mientras se inclinaba para hacer una reverencia._

— _¿Tres días? ¿Tanto tiempo te tomó, mocoso? — espetó Zarbon, el guardaespaldas más poderoso del supremo señor._

— _¿Qué has dicho? ¿Te parece mucho tiempo? — reaccionó el príncipe realmente indignado con tal afirmación tan ofensiva._

— _Por supuesto que sí —reafirmó Zarbon con una sonrisa desafiante—, a mí no me habría tomado siquiera un día acabar con toda la basura de ese planeta tan asqueroso como tú._

_El saiya de la realeza cerró sus puños apretando con enorme fuerza a causa de la frustración que tales palabras le provocaron. Ya estaba harto de ser pasado a llevar._

— _Un día me las pagarás, maldito lamebotas — amenazó abiertamente, sin contenerse esta vez._

— _¿Qué dijiste? — sus ojos ardieron en llamas de furia. Descruzó sus brazos y cerró los puños, sintiendo las ganas de darle una soberana paliza._

— _¿Acabas de amenazar al soldado Zarbon, Vegeta? — interrumpió tranquilamente Freezer. Esa calma sólo la podía poseer quien sabe que controla todo a su alrededor._

— _Señor, él empezó primero —se justificó el adolescente._

— _No veo por qué. Él tiene razón, Vegeta —apoyó a su soldado—. Has tardado demasiado en conquistar un planeta así de insignificante — su flemático semblante destellaba ganas de humillarlo, como siempre._

_El saiya de pura cepa esta vez no agacharía la cabeza como había aprendido a hacer ante él. Estaba realmente harto de ser menospreciado y humillado. No. Esta vez no se quedaría callado ante ese maldito._

— _¿Pues si piensas que tanto demoré por qué no lo haces tú mismo, Freezer? — lo llamó sin títulos de por medio. Simple y llanamente Freezer. Su tono desafiante fue demasiado evidente._

_El aludido en vez de molestarse sonrió complaciente._

— _Mi persona no hace trabajos de tan poca importancia. Por eso envío a monos como tú para hacerlos — explicó con tono pausado y amable. Precisamente esa voz provocaba odiarlo hasta el infinito. Su actitud tan tranquila demostraba que realmente creía lo que decía._

_El saiyajin de clase alta rugió como un animal salvaje. Sus puños comenzaron a resplandecer por la energía que involuntariamente desprendía._

— _Por otra parte que me trates con esa excesiva confianza sólo amerita un castigo ejemplar. ¿No estás de acuerdo mi estimado simio? — preguntó el Emperador con una sonrisa tan burlesca como hiriente. _

— _Como si temiera tus castigos — desafió con el ímpetu propio que su poca edad solía otorgar._

— _Oh — fingió sorpresa —, créeme que muy pronto estarás lleno de miedo —sentenció con una sonrisa muy tétrica —. Soldado Zarbon —mencionó el nombre de su guardaespaldas._

— _¿Sí, mi señor? — respondió al instante, esperando órdenes._

— _Lleva a Vegeta al planeta Sharot —los ojos del susodicho no pudieron evitar saltar con sorpresa. Sabía muy bien que ese era el planeta de torturas que usaba Freezer —. Una vez allí le ordenas a Riptor que lo deje sin comer hasta que yo diga lo contrario._

— _A su orden, gran Freezer._

* * *

Esa había sido la forma en que su martirio había comenzado, pero... ¿cómo no desafiar al sujeto que siempre lo humillaba de una forma o de otra? ¿Cómo no responder a sus afrentas tan hirientes?

Para Freezer el príncipe saiyan era sólo un juguete. Un simio inferior, el vestigio de una raza destinada a olvidarse por siempre de la historia del cosmos. Una raza que tuvo un fin como el que ellos impusieron a tantas otras. Una raza que tuvo el fin que merecían tener: la extinción.

Por supuesto, Vegeta no lo pensaba así. Matar y destruir era lo natural. La paz era sólo un accidente creado por los débiles como una forma de sobrevivir. El fuerte somete al débil. Esa ha sido la ley universal desde el principio de los tiempos. Por eso le asqueaban las razas que buscaban vivir en paz y armonía. Que estupidez tan grande ir contra las leyes del cosmos. Seguramente querían vivir de esa manera porque no tenían poder alguno. ¿Por qué otra razon buscarían la paz si no? Tener poderes tan grandes como los saiyajins era una bendición. Entonces, ¿de qué servirían sino era para conquistar y someter a todos los seres inferiores? ¿de qué serviría tener tanto poder si no era para usarlo? Era como tener ojos y nunca abrirlos. Un total desperdicio.

Odiaba a Freezer no porque hubiera llevado a la extinción a casi toda su estirpe. Tampoco lo odiaba por haber matado a su padre ni por tenerlo a él practicamente esclavizado. Lo odiaba porque Freezer tenía todo lo que él quería tener. Vegeta, sí, Vegeta debía ser el Emperador y no esa lagartija amanerada. Cerró sus puños pensando en eso. Pero algún día su sueño de ser el monarca universal se cumpliría. Y así sería él quien tendría su propio planeta destinado a torturar.

Olvidó sus reflexiones y se enfocó nuevamente en la cruda realidad que padecía. Sin embargo, a pesar de la maldad que se respiraba por todo el lugar, los demás prisioneros envidiarán las condiciones de las que disponía el joven saiya. Comparados con las cruentas torturas que el resto viviía, hasta se podía decir que la "suerte" estaba de su lado. Por su calidad de príncipe sólo había sido castigado con la pena de inanición, la cual al lado de todas las torturas que se solían realizar en ese lugar, resultaba casi una bendición. Bendición que sólo su condición de príncipe de una poderosa raza casi extinta le había permitido tener.

Pero la hambruna no era lo único que molestaba a Vegeta. También la soledad comenzaba a mosquearlo. No es que necesitara a alguien, pero el hecho de no tener nada que hacer y ningún planeta por conquistar, hacía divagar a su mente de una manera que le disgustaba sobremanera. Tres semanas había estado completamente solo. Totalmente aislado del exterior. En un cuarto tan oscuro que apenas podía distinguirse algo entre las sombras, sin los únicos súbditos saiyas que permanecían con vida, Raditz y Nappa. A pesar de ser unos inútiles no eran tan molestos como el silencio que poseía esa maldita jaula en la que estaba encerrado. Tres semanas tuvo que convivir consigo mismo. Algo nada fácil de hacer. El maldito Freezer parecía querer enloquecerlo. Que perdiera la cordura. Ja, ese desgraciado no sabía que nunca le daría ese placer. Aunque en honor a la verdad, en su fuero más íntimo si se arrepentía de haberlo desafiado tan explícitamente. Por esas palabras tan vehementes que le había proferido, tan faltas de respeto alguno, ahora estaba en esa horrible situación. Maldito insecto. Pero juró por sus ancestros que algún día se vengaría. Que un día ese maldito lo pagaría con su vida.

A pesar de que estaba en una celda ubicada en el subsuelo, de vez en cuando sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos por alaridos espeluznantes llenos del más intenso dolor. Los autores de tales gritos eran prisioneros encerrados en los recintos comunes, los cuales yacían por encima del suyo, a la altura del suelo. Todos los días podía escuchar como muchos insectos indignos suplicaban por sus miserables vidas.

Por supuesto al príncipe saiya los gritos de dolor no le conmovían en lo más mínimo. A él mismo le encantaba escucharlos de sus víctimas antes de matarlas. De hecho, las exclamaciones llenas de sufrimiento siempre le habían parecido música celestial para sus oídos. Pero esta vez, de tanto escuchar la misma música, comenzaba realmente a hastiarse.

Cuanto habría deseado hacer explotar todo el lugar y largarse de una vez de ese maldito infierno. Pero no podía hacerlo. Allí solían caer sujetos poderosos, capaces de destruir casi a la misma intensidad que la suya, por lo tanto todo el recinto estaba construido con Mantium, el metal más fuerte del universo conocido. Ni siquiera él, con sus dieciocho mil puntos de poder, podría destrozar las paredes de metal reforzado. Si tan sólo tuviese más poder, si tan sólo tuviera el poder que el maldito Freezer poseía, quizás podría haberlo hecho y así evitarse la maldita tortura de la inanición.

Freezer... maldito Freezer. Ese nombre se repetía constantemente en su mente, como una insistente sombra maligna que se negaba a abandonarlo. Pero un día ese bastardo lo pagaría. Lo pagaría con su sangre. Lo pagaría con su miedo. Lo pagaría con terror. No le daría una muerte rápida. No. Lo haría lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo de martirio que le otorgaría. Algún día esa alimaña pagaría todas las ofensas que se había atrevido a hacerle al gran príncipe saiyajin.

Dejó de pensar en el maldito que había desgraciado su vida para percatarse del hastío tan grande que estaba sintiendo. Sus músculos estaban completamente entumecidos, pues no se movía para ahorrar la poca energía de la que aún disponía. Pero de seguir así cada músculo de su cuerpo terminaría atrofiándose por la falta de uso, así que decidió ponerse de pie y caminar un poco a través de su cárcel, tal como lo hace un león enjaulado.

Por simple curiosidad llevó una mano a los costados de su abdomen, tanteando cuidadosamente. Lo que su mente ya deducía su tacto terminó por comprobárselo. Las costillas se notaban tan claramente que incluso parecía no haber carne que las cubriera. Pareció tocar puro hueso. A ese nivel de horripilante desnutrición estaba llegando.

Suspiró en forma pesada. Hasta hacer eso le costaba ya. Tal vez era el momento de quitarse la vida para no seguir deleitando a los malnacidos en que el tirano espacial confiaba. Todavía podía hacerlo pues había guardado la suficiente reserva de energía como para atravesarse el corazón o la cabeza con una onda de ki. Más tarde ya no podría hacerlo. Sin embargo, el suicidio no estaba dentro de sus planes ni como remota posibilidad. Según Vegeta, eso era para los cobardes sin orgullo ni honor y él tenía las dos ultimas cualidades de sobra.

Debía resistir. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Pero la incertidumbre de no saber a qué rayos atenerse estaba comenzando a flagelar paulatinamente su determinación. No sabía cuando terminaría su maldita tortura. Y si le arrojaran alimento por fin, ¿quién le aseguraba que la comida no tendría un tóxico veneno para terminar de la peor forma su vida? ¿quién le aseguraba que después no le harían otra tortura aún peor?

Finalmente, una vez más cayó dormido, vencido por el cansancio. Horas más tarde despertó sin novedad alguna. Simplemente estaba condenado. Quizás esa sería la última vez que despertaría. Quizás ese sería el último día de su vida. Que tragedia pensarlo así. Morir solo, abandonado como un perro vagabundo. Sin comunicación con nadie, con una hambruna fatal y en un lugar tan frío que estremecería al alma más valiente. Maldito frío que le calaba los huesos.

¿Cómo mantenerse fuerte todo el tiempo en una situación así? Útimamente era una pregunta constante porque la desesperación comenzaba lentamente a conquistarlo. Maldita sea. No podía caer en la desesperación. No un guerrero como él. Debía seguir adelante, seguir resistiendo lo que se le pusiera por delante. Es lo que tenía que hacer, pero...

"Maldita sea, cansa ser fuerte todo el tiempo" dijo mentalmente.

De improviso, la abertura superior de la celda subterránea se abrió, dejando entrar la luz que Vegeta ya hasta había olvidado. Al mirar hacia arriba sus ojos le ardieron tanto que parecían estarse quemando en vida. La luminosidad era tan molesta que parecía una daga horadando sus ojos. Por eso se vio forzado a cubrirlos con el antebrazo. Le dolían demasiado.

No pudo reconocer quien había abierto la entrada. Tampoco tenía su rastreador para detectar quien era, aunque si tenía una idea acerca de quien se trataba. Nunca se hubiera podido imaginar que mucho tiempo después, gracias a la pelea contra Kakarotto, aprendería a sentir el ki para reconocer a sus enemigos. Pero ahora eso le era totalmente imposible.

— ¿Te sientes solo, Vegeta? —se sintió una voz con claro tono burlón —. Pues te traje muy buena compañía —agregó con animado tono irónico —. No habla mucho, pero tiene cierto encanto — terminó diciendo con el mismo matiz de voz.

Luego el fuerte chasquido de algo chocando contra el suelo le hizo comprender que él le había arrojado algo. Pero antes de preocuparse por el objeto, se ocupó del maldito que le hablaba.

— Insecto, no sabes cuanto disfrutaré destripándote. Y gozaré todavía más cuando te ahorqué con tus propios intestinos —a pesar de su debilidad, su voz salió tan siniestra como de costumbre.

— Sigue soñando, mono estúpido. En tu estado actual no tienes ninguna chance de vencerme. De aquí no saldrás con vida —afirmó con impactante seguridad—. Nadie sale con vida del planeta Sharot — se rió muy seguro de lo que decía.

— Eso ya lo veremos, sabandija — formó su sonrisa más sádica, dándole la señal de que sus palabras no le afectaban en nada.

Riptor no contestó verbalmente, pero si lo hizo lanzando un escupo a la celda demostrando así todo su desprecio. De sádico a sádico era la lucha que se esgrimía en ese momento. Un momento después, Riptor cerró la entrada superior de un fuerte golpe.

Quien le había hablado era el encargado de torturarlo. El dueño y señor del planeta Sharot; su lealtad a Freezer sólo era comparable a la que el comandante Ginyu le tenía. Riptor era de los hombres más sádicos que el universo hubiera forjado. Disfrutaba profundamente cada sufrimiento que propinaba. De entre todos los terribles castigos que imprimía a sus prisioneros, entre sus favoritos estaba la electrocución. Adoraba ver como los ojos de sus víctimas se hinchaban, mientras los gritos de dolor se ahogaban en sus bocas, pues la corriente eléctrica trababa las lenguas de un modo muy disfrutable para él. Las caras de horror eran el mejor menú visual que podía existir. Los espasmos espantosos que la intensa electricidad producía hacía que los fluidos corporales intentaran salir del cuerpo por el descontrol de los músculos y esfínteres. Por ello era común ver como mientras se retorcían de dolor y horror a la vez, además de la sangre que salía de ojos y boca, también escurriera saliva, orina de sus vejigas y excremento diarreico de la zona anal.

Pero esto sólo pasó las primera veces, pues poco a poco Riptor fue aprendiendo muy bien su oficio. Ahora, antes de electrocutar a las pobres víctimas, los dejaba sin comer varios días pues así no tenían fluidos desagradables que soltar.

Como si ver el sufrimiento de sus electrocutados no fuera suficiente placer, ver el humo que desprendían sus cuerpos ya fallecidos también le parecía una visión realmente hermosa. Y las llagas en la piel chamuscada complementaban la visión con suma maestría. Dependiendo del nivel de resistencia de cada raza alienígena, algunos toleraban más o menos voltios. Los zorg, por ejemplo, resistían cantidades increíbles de electricidad para que su piel comenzara a resquebrajarse como una hoja seca. En cambio, los drakis tenían la piel tan sensible que con una leve descarga sus finas pieles se quemaban completamente.

Con la ida del maldito torturador al cual le haría pagar con creces su dolor, Vegeta fijó su vista al frente buscando el objeto que había sido arrojado. Entre las sombras, no le costó mucho distinguir de qué se trataba.

Era un cráneo. Perfectamente blanco, ya sin rastros de piel encima, lo cual indicaba que el poseedor había muerto hacía ya varios años. Estaba en muy buen estado, como si hubiese sido cuidado todo este tiempo.

Vegeta intentó tragar saliva pero no pudo. Un cruel escalofrío recorrió silenciosamente toda su médula espinal cuando una clara idea vino a su mente... sólo una raza poseía esa fisonomía en sus calaveras. Sólo una raza tenía esa fisonomía particular de cráneo. Sólo una raza... los saiyas. Su propia estirpe. Esa cabeza era de un saiyajin, sin duda alguna. ¿Pero quién? ¿De quién se trataba? ¿Por qué se lo habían arrojado precisamente a él?

Una perturbadora idea estalló en su mente, enervando cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo. La sola idea logró contraer todos sus músculos, incluido al mismísimo corazón. Él conocía al dueño de esa cabeza. Por eso se la habían lazando. Se sintió tan perturbado que por primera vez su corazón, acostumbrado a ser frío e impiadoso, se estremeció al pensar quien pudo ser el dueño de esa calavera.

Dio un gran suspiro. Una mezcla de tristeza con repudio se combinó en él. Era obvio que la tortura psicológica le molestaba más que cualquier otra física. Esta vez realmente habían acertado en hacerlo sentir mal. Estaba seguro que la orden había sido directamente por Freezer, pues sólo él podría tener esa reliquia como trofeo.

Quizás precisamente por eso esa caja craneal lucía así de brillante, porque había sido cuidada tal como se cuida un buen premio. Era común que razas guerreras a través de todo el universo se quedaran con las cabezas, joyas, o artículos de sus enemigos para presumir sus conquistas y también para intimidar a futuros rivales. Incluso sabía que tiempo atrás había un saiya que se hacía collares con las orejas de sus víctimas que mejores combates le habían dado.

Sí, no tenía duda alguna ya. La alteración de sus latidos se lo decía claramente. Esa era la cabeza de su padre, el rey Vegeta. A pesar de la poca energía de la cual disponía cerró sus puños con total fuerza, apretando sus dientes llenos de furia. Tanta que de seguir así sus dientes terminarían quebrándose. El cráneo de su padre le terminaba de confirmar lo que siempre había sospechado. Fue Freezer quien destruyó el planeta Vejita. Lo había hecho explotar él. Ese gusano lo había hecho y no ese maldito cuento del asteroide que había esgrimido como causa. Seguramente su padre había intentado luchar con él para evitarlo, pero nada ni nadie podría enfrentarse a un ser tan poderoso como Freezer. Tan fuerte que se decía que su poder superaba el millón. Vegeta, con sus dieciocho mil puntos de poder, era solamente un insecto en comparación. Era como comparar el peso de 18 gramos con un kilo. Una diferencia irracional. Una diferencia incomprensible. Freezer parecía un dios. Un dios de la destrucción.

El Emperador quería destruirlo psicológicamente, eso lo tenía muy claro. Torturas físicas no tendrían efecto contra un guerrero acostumbrado a recibir castigos físicos brutales durante sus peleas. Freezer lo sabía y por ello quería romper su alma en vez de su cuerpo. Quería dejarlo sin esperanza, matarlo en vida, hacerle pensar que la muerte es una bendición comparada a las torturas que le deparaba. Si Vegeta era sádico, Freezer era todavía peor.

Maldito. No se esperaba un "regalo" así. Por eso quedó en shock un rato evocando sus memorias de la infancia. ¿Pero realmente Freezer creía que arrojándole el cráneo de su padre lograría perturbarlo? Quizás en un primer momento si, pues después de todo era su progenitor. Pero evidentemente Freezer no lo conocía lo suficiente. Si su padre había muerto fue por su debilidad. Tan simple como eso. El débil muere, el fuerte vive. Y él... el príncipe saiyajin, sería el más fuerte a cualquier costo. Ese era su destino, lo escrito en el firmamento a través de la eternidad.

Una sonrisa sardónica forjó su rostro. La perturbación había dado paso a la asimilación de lo acontecido. Su alma no permitiría que sufriera pues la fortaleza era lo que debía tener en este momento. Además, entre tantos cadaveres que él mismo había provocado, el cráneo de su padre hasta lucía bien a pesar de todos los años que habían transcurrido desde su muerte.

A fin de cuentas, era un buen trofeo. Se veía muy bien y estaba en perfectas condiciones.

— Te ves bien, padre —lo saludó tal como si estuviera vivo. Era increíble como la mente podía reaccionar para evitar el dolor. Hasta el humor negro podía servir para seguir adelante.

Acto seguido, un montón de recuerdos con él aparecieron a través de imágenes mentales. Eran más recuerdos malos que buenos en realidad. Pero de todas formas estar con su padre era mucho mejor que la situación actual que vivía.

Así, el príncipe no pudo evitar recordar toda su niñez y los recuerdos que había forjado junto a su progenitor. Aquellos cuando los saiyas todavía eran libres para decidir su destino, antes de la llegada del monstruoso Freezer.

Lamentablemente y aunque Vegeta se empeñara en negarlo, el Emperador había logrado dañarlo más arrojando el cráneo de su padre que con la tortura de la inanición.

* * *

Tres días pasaron desde aquella situación horripilante. Pronto se cumpliría la cuarta semana sin comer. El saiya, a pesar de toda su fortaleza mental, comenzaba a decaer. Cualquiera en su situación lo haría, pero de todas formas siempre procuraba no desfallecer ante lo que acontecía. Si había que morir, lo haría con la frente en alto. No derrotado. Eso era lo que cada nuevo día se decía a sí mismo.

Precisamente pensaba en eso cuando su torturador abrió la entrada. Nuevamente su tono divertido dejó ver cuanto disfrutaba la situación que vivían.

— Mira Vegeta te he traído un regalo, agradece al gran Freezer por él. Al parecer te tiene una dosis de estima pero no te preocupes, yo sé que muy pronto te olvidará completamente. Pero por mientras aquí tienes, para que te diviertas un rato — le guiñó un ojo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

— Basura — sentado en el suelo con la espalda afirmada en una pared, lo miró hacia arriba a pesar del dolor que le provocaba la luz — aunque sea lo último que haga cuando salga de aquí te mataré. No lo olvides.

— Si eso te hace sentir mejor sigue amenazándome — una amplia sonrisa maligna esbozó su faz.

Enseguida, el sonido de un costalazo se sintió al interior de la celda con un agudo chillido en consecuencia.

Fue ese sonido lo que impidió que Vegeta siguiera amenazando a Riptor, pues tuvo que abrir los ojos sobremanera para ver bien en la oscuridad. ¿Acaso realmente había escuchado bien? ¿Podía ser lo qué se estaba imaginando? No, era absurdo. ¿Para que le arrojarían tal cosa? Sus pensamientos definitivamente debían estar equivocados.

Fijó su mirada al frente y sus ojos, que rápidamente se readaptaron a la oscuridad, estallaron en sorpresa al observar con claridad la silueta de lo que allí estaba. Esperaba alguna clase de monstruo salvaje y furibundo con ganas de devorarlo, pero vio que estaba totalmente equivocado. No se trataba de eso ni por asomo.

Al frente el ser que estaba allí lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y cierto temor. Tenía prisioneras sus manos con esposas detrás de su espalda, pero sus pies, empero, estaban libres, lo que le permitió alejarse de él con rapidez. Su mirada lucía realmente consternada.

El saiya de clase alta frunció su ceño pensando en por qué razón le habían arrojado a ese ser. Alguna trampa oculta debía haber. Estaba seguro de ello. Pero de todas formas si por alguna extraña razón no era así, sin duda que de ahí obtendría las proteínas y vitaminas que su cuerpo necesitaba. Comer a esa persona le salvaría la vida.

— Tú, ¿quién eres? — preguntó la voz recién llegada sin evitar sus nervios, observando todo el lugar circundante. Su espalda estaba contraída contra la pared opuesta al lugar del saiya.

— La pregunta es quien eres tú — contestó él con su habitual tono amenazante a la vez que fruncía su ceño.

La persona no respondió. Permaneció en silencio como si pensara la respuesta que debía dar. Evidentemente tenía desconcertación también. Al caer en ese recinto se esperaba un animal incontrolable, pero el tipo que tenía en frente por lo menos parecía tener raciocinio. Lo que esa persona no sabía todavía es que Vegeta si podía ser el peor de los monstruos.

— Soy Varinia —se presentó tras unos cuantos segundos.

Los ojos del príncipe se colmaron de maldad. Su mirada realmente resultó tétrica.

— Pues bienvenida a tu muerte, mujer.

Continuará.


End file.
